Tana Nile
Tana Nile is a alien villainess and later on & off supporting character of The Mighty Thor from Marvel Comics, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. She is a rogue rigellian colonizer. She also interacted with other space heroes and villains during the storyline Annihilation, and appeared in the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series. Story Tana Nile, from the planet Rigel-3, was a leading female member of the Colonizers of Rigel. In her attempt to colonize the planet Earth, Tana Nile took a human form as Jane Foster's roommate. Tana took control of Jane Foster's will, and then resumed her Rigellian form. She attempted unsucessfully to take control of the Earth, starting with a pair of police officers who thought she was a kid in a costume and never took her threats seriously. She was later ordered to cease her attempt to colonize Earth by her superiors. She left Earth to be given a new assignment in the Black Galaxy. Some time later, she encountered Thor during his journey into the Black Galaxy and she starts to have a crush on the god of thunder. Tana Nile later encountered the asgardian warriors Sif, Hildegarde, and sailor Silas Grant on the Blackworld planet while she fought Ego-Prime. She revealed that Ego-Prime was a slab that she had removed from Ego the Living Planet and had taken to Blackworld in order to transform it into a habitable world, but that Ego-Prime had proved to be uncontrollable. Blackworld was destroyed in a nuclear war, and Tana and her allies fled to Earth, pursued by Ego-Prime. There, she was aided by Silas Grant in clashes with Ego-Prime's monsters. Tana assumed a human form in order to live on Earth. Tana then became an ally to Thor and the Asgardians. She aided Thor in battling trolls. She first visited Asgard. She was captured by Sssthgar, but was freed by Thor, and she released Odin, Hogun, and Fandral from captivity. She accompanied Thor to the Dark Nebula to help rescue Sif and Karnilla. She accompanied Thor back to Rigel-3, just in time to witness the destruction of Rigel-3 by the Rhunians. She was then reunited with the Grand Commissioner of Rigel. She accompanied Thor to the planet Rhun. She then bade farewell to Thor with a kiss on the cheek, while Silas Grant announces that he will stay with his "good friend" Tana. Tana visited Charles Xavier's Massachusetts Academy to learn more about human beings. During an adventure in an alternate dimension created by Franklin Richards, she fell in love with Howard the Duck. After a spontaneous kiss, Howard tells her of his attachment to Beverly Switzler, and she accepts that romance with him is inappropriate. Later, the homeworld of the Rigellians gets attacked by the monster Mangog and his partner, a rogue Thanosi clone. The Thanosi demanded the Fire Jewel artifact, with which he can use the Map of All-Ending to locate the Designate. Tana Nile managed to survive the devastation caused by Mangog and the Thanosi, and she tells Thor that the only place the villains would be heading to next, would have to be the planet M'Hass. During the Annihilation storyline, Tana Nile frames Ronan the Accuser for the House of Fiyero in exchange for information on Ronan. He promises to hunt her down, along with others involved in the trial, to discover the true reason behind his dismissal. Tana Nile later joined Gamora's Graces, a team of super-powered women from across the galaxy. The Graces, along with much of known space, comes under threat by Annihilus' Annihilation Wave. Tana does not survive but she manages to tell Ronan that the Fiyero are responsible for his exile. In other media * Tana Nile appears in the Super Hero Squad Show and Ultimate Spider-Man animated series. * Tana Nile appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," voiced by Jessica DiCicco. This version is the daughter of the Grand Commissioner of Rigel. After Tana Nile fled from Rigel-3 to continue her party lifestyle on Conjunction as a way to avoid the Rigellians' coming of age ritual called the Centering, the Grand Commissioner hired the Guardians of the Galaxy to bring her back to Rigel-3. After some difficulty and a special strategy from Drax the Destroyer, the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to apprehend Tana Nile. While on their way back to Rigel-3 with Tana Nile, the Guardians of the Galaxy are warned by the Grand Commissioner that Tana Nile can throw tantrums most of the time and not to let her fall into the hands of a rebel Rigellian group called the Empathetics. As Tana Nile reminds him of his deceased daughter, Drax tries to keep her in a good mood. Eventually, the strain of being their prisoner causes Tana Nile to break Drax's stuffed toy Mr. Rhinopus and flee from the ship in a pod. Drax and Gamora track her to Scrapyard Drofnas where the Empathetics are. When the Empathetics start to harm Drax the Destroyer and Gamora, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot arrive upon calling the Rigellian army. It was revealed during this time by Tana Nile and the Grand Commissioner that the Centering involves stripping the Rigellian of their emotions to get better control of their telepathy. When Tana Nile was caught in the tractor beam of the Grand Commissioner's ship with Drax also in toll, she accepts her fate as she passes this part of the Centering. Eventually, Tana Nile decides to follow in her father's footsteps where she plans to lead the Rigellians into an era of compassion and better understanding. In addition, she mails Drax a package containing his repaired Mr. Rhinopus. In the episode "Me and You and a Dog Named Cosmo," Tana Nile holds a Rigellian Peace Conference on Knowhere between the Grand Commissioner of Rigel and the Empathetics led by Jukka where Gamora and Drax the Destroyer help with the security detail. During the Universal Believers' attack on Knowhere, Tana Nile persuades her father and Jukka to use their telepathy to throw Drax the Destroyer towards the Universal Believers' flagship. Gallery tana nile pinup.jpg|Silver Age Tana Nile. tana human disguise.jpg|Tana Nile human disguise. tana and gamora.jpg|Tana and Gamora. Tana_Nile_(Earth-12041)_002.png|Tana in the GOTG cartoon. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Extravagant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Incriminators Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Amoral Category:In Love Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy